La vita É dura
by Glacies rex
Summary: Un poco de la vida de Máscara de muerte
1. Chapter 1

**Título: La vita É dura **(podría traducirse como "la vida es dura")

**Temas: Angst, Friendship…**Tal vez otros por ahora no lo se.

**Personajes principales: **Máscara de muerte de Cáncer.

**Personajes secundarios: **Caballeros dorados y de bronce.

_**ACLARACIONES**_**: **No tengo muchos datos acerca de Máscara de muerte, me refiero tanto al nombre y al de su mentor (si es que lo tuvo, me imagino que debió tenerlo xD) así que, esos datos serán inventados…

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Kurumada Masami._

…

_**Silicia, Italia Insular.**_

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? - se burló el joven de cabellos lilas al momento en que soltaba una estruendosa carcajada y esquivaba con destreza los golpes de su compañera.

- ¡¿Quieres más?! ¡Sólo estoy calentando! - La chica respondió. - Por más intentos que realizara era simplemente imposible, aquel chico la superaba en fuerza y velocidad. Ahora era turno de él, no tendría consideración alguna por que fuera una señorita, debía ganar el derecho de partir a Grecia y convertirse en caballero.

- ¡Las mujeres como tú deberían aprender a cocinar en lugar de querer convertirse en caballeros! - nuevamente soltó una carcajada que enfureció a la joven. Esquivó una patada y con un grácil salto se coloco tras la chica que, sorprendida por tal rapidez no pudo reaccionar al momento que su rostro impacto en el suelo. - ¿te rindes ya? - preguntó, colocando una pierna sobre la espalda y así impedirle movimiento alguno.

- ¡Yo nunca me rindo!- trató de ponerse de pie, ante aquel intento el chico ejerció más fuerza. - Las mujeres como yo son capaces de patearles el trasero a idiotas como tú.

- Pues no lo parece. - sonrió - cuando me convierta en caballero te protemo Débora que te llevare conmigo. - Continuó, dejando por fin que Débora se pusiera de pie. Ante la mirada desconcertada de la joven, explicó. - podrás ser mi doncella-

- ¿Doncella?- preguntó con aparente confusión, aunque a lo cual el chico respondió con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. - ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Primero muerta a tener que ser tu doncella!

-Bueno, eso puede arreglarse. - Amenazó con su puño mientras se acercaba a la peliazul. Sin embargo, no pudo acercarse más a la joven, pues se vio sujetado de un brazo. -¿Ahora qué?

- Ambos irán a Grecia. - por fin hablo el que minutos antes permanecía ajeno a la pelea inicial de sus alumnos. Aquella simple respuesta enfureció al chico, al punto de alzarle la voz a su maestro.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser justo! ¡Yo la vencí! - miró a Débora. - Ella es una inútil perdedora. - yo tengo que ser el que vaya a Grecia.

La inalterable mirada de su mentor se enfoco en ambos examinándolos con meticulosidad, los dos chicos mostraban heridas por todo el cuerpo. Débora respiraba agitadamente, y a pesar de sus lesiones seguía de pie, prueba de que la chica había soportado los ataques de su compañero y eso era digno de admirar. - He dicho que ambos irán, ella tiene el mismo derecho de luchar por ser caballero. - se dio media vuelta.

- ¡Merda! ¿Derecho? Le das la oportunidad de ir simplemente por que no la maté. - escupió molesto.

- Y entonces ¿por qué no la matas? - respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. - si crees que ella no merece ir mátala, Alessio.

Alessio calló inmediatamente, giró su rostro y observo a Débora que había permanecido completamente callada ante su mentor y que a pesar de no poder ver su rostro por la máscara podría adivinar que su semblante denotaba sorpresa ante las palabras de Gaspare su maestro.

- Lo haré…

Continuara…

Lo sé, soy pésimo en esto.

Aquí un minipedazo de la historia… planeo hacer una historia acerca de mi segundo personaje favorito, Máscara Mortal.

Espero que no sea tan decepcionante jaja…


	2. Nuevos conocidos

_**Capitulo anterior**_

_- Y entonces ¿por qué no la matas? - respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. - si crees que ella no merece ir mátala, Alessio. _

_Alessio calló inmediatamente, giró su rostro y observo a Débora que había permanecido completamente callada ante su mentor y que a pesar de no poder ver su rostro por la máscara podría adivinar que su semblante denotaba sorpresa ante las palabras de Gaspare su maestro._

_- Lo haré…_

Gaspare disimuló muy bien su sorpresa. Lo que había escuchado le habia sorprendido de cierta manera. Sabía perfectamente que el chico hablaba enserio y que no dudaría si quiera en matarla, esos 3 años de arduo entrenamiento Alessio había demostrado su gran capacidad y no solo eso, mostró su gran interés por obtener la armadura dorada de Cáncer. - Estoy esperando. - Dijo. El chico observó rabioso a su mentor que seguía dándole la espalda, apretó ambos puños y caminó, pasándole de lado. - ¿A dónde vas? ¿No piensas hacerlo? - Preguntó Gaspare, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Lo haré, Gaspare. - giró su rostro, mostrando una socarrona sonrisa. - si llega a interponerse entre la armadura y yo, ten por seguro que lo haré. Por ahora…solo mírala, esta muy débil. - respondió Alessio, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza en un gesto de indiferencia. Débora cayó de rodillas al suelo. - sería demasiado sencillo, además, si lo hago por que tú lo dices no seria divertido. - rió.

- Eres increíble, muchacho. - se acercó al italiano. - un caballero no mata por diversión, eso deberías saberlo mejor que nadie. - Alessio levantó la vista con recelo. - Un caballero dorado busca la paz y justicia… - Dijo el caballero dorado de Cáncer.

Ambos estudiantes se quedaron en silencio, repasando en su mente aquellas palabras del caballero que ahora se perdía a lo lejos. El aspirante a caballero giró su rostro para encontrarse con Débora aun en el suelo. - ¿No piensas ponerte de pie? - escupió molesto, se acercó a la joven y tomándola de ambos brazos con fuerza la alzo del suelo.

- ¡Suéltame! - se removió la joven aprendiz. - ¡Eres un torpe!

- ¿Por qué demonios dices eso?

- ¡¿Por qué?! Fácil… dijiste que me matarías. - gritó la joven acercándose con dificultad, debido a los recientes golpes. - ¡No lo niegues!

- Si, no lo niego. - respondió con mucha naturalidad, lo cual indigno a la chica. - lo haré si llegas a entrometerte en mi camino ¿Qué creíste, Débora? ¿Creíste que por ser chica iba a ser blando contigo? Ni lo pienses. He trabajado muy duro para este momento y tú únicamente me estorbas. - La peliazul paró en seco en su lugar, al contrario Alessio se acerco más, y sonrío con malicia al notar que la chica temblaba ligeramente. - Si fueras más inteligente renunciarías a esto.

- ¿Qué?

- No quisiera hacerte más daño… - la tomó por el brazo con gentileza. - pero, si continúas con esa terquedad de ser caballero, yo… no me quedará de otra más que olvidar que eres mi compañera y deshacerme de ti.

- Olvídalo… - Dijo Débora, soltándose del previo agarre. - no te voy a dejar el camino fácil. - sonrío con altivez. - si muero al menos habré luchado por lo que quería.

- ¡Cómo quieras…! - se cruzó de brazos.

- En Grecia tendremos nuestra pelea, ahí se decidirá quien es merecedor de usar la armadura de Cáncer para ser futuro caballero… por ahora, podemos llevarnos bien ¿no crees? - la chica extendió su mano frente a él.

- Tonterías… ¿Qué clase de persona le da un apretón de manos a su verdugo? - se burló.

- ¡Cállate y dame la mano, joder! - gruñó la chica.- Que gane el mejor…

- Lo haré…- apretó la mano de la chica con vigor.

Las semanas transcurrieron con rapidez, los entrenamientos fueron cada vez más extenuantes. Alessio y Débora se preparaban para la pelea decisiva.

Por fin el día había llegado, ambos aprendices arribaron en las costas de Grecia, junto con ellos, Gaspare que se mostraba orgulloso. Aquellos alumnos habían mostrado sus grandes capacidades y estaba seguro que podrían llegar a ser caballeros dorados, aunque la cruda realidad era que: solamente pasaría uno de ellos.

En la costa, cerca de ahí, los esperaba un joven de cabellos azules con la armadura de geminis reposando en su cuerpo. El muchacho se acerco y con una respetuosa reverencia, saludó a Gaspare.

- Gaspare. Bienvenido a Grecia, hace mucho tiempo que no regresabas.

- Gracias, Saga. Lo sé, estuve mucho tiempo fuera…estuve sumamente ocupado. – Respondió con seriedad. Saga miró con curiosidad a los dos jovenes que eran tomados por Gaspare, cada uno por el hombro.

- ¿Ocupado? ¿Por qué? – preguntó el chico, arrepintiendose de inmediato al ver el semblante de enfado del caballero dorado. – disculpa…no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

- No te preocupes…

- El patriarca te está esperando…por favor, siganme. – se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar delante de ellos.

_**Santuario, Grecia. Salón principal**_

Dentro de la imponente habitación se encontraba el Patriarca, esperando en su trono noticias que se relacionaran con su caballero Gaspare. Hacía más de dos años que el santo de Cáncer se había ido del santuario con la orden de buscar sus nuevos discípulos que en algún futuro lo remplazarían.

Las majestuosas puertas de madera se abrieron para dar paso al caballero de Géminis. - Patriarca, Gaspare ha regresado. - dijo arrodillándose frente a él.

- Déjalo pasar, Saga. - se escuchó la imponente voz del sabio. El caballero de Géminis salio del recinto. Minutos después Gaspare apareció entre la oscuridad de la habitación, acomodando con elegancia su larga capa.

- Gaspare, bienvenido al Santuario.

- He traído a mis discípulos, cómo lo ordenaste. - respondió Gaspare. El patriarca se puso de pie y se acercó al caballero, el cual ni siquiera se movió de lugar. El santo de Cáncer desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, tratando de que la curiosidad no lo obligara a mirar el rostro del patriarca.

- Ordénales que vengan…quiero conocerlos. Quiero verl al futuro caballero de Cáncer.

- Como usted lo ordene… -se puso de pie y se dio media vuelta.

- Esto es sumamente aburrido ¿por qué demonios estamos aquí? - se quejó el italiano por segunda vez. Débora simplemente frunció el ceño y le dedico una mirada de reproche.

- Gaspare esta hablando con el Patriarca del Santuario, idiota.

- Bah…tonterias, iré a dar una vuelta. - soltó el chico.

- Como quieras…

Alessio se alejó de la cámara principal y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo. Caminó y caminó sin rumbo alguno, hasta que se perdió entre las ruinas del templo cercano. Cansado y molesto se sentó sobre una gran roca.

- ¿Deseas algo? – se escucho una voz. Alessio giró su rostro para toparse con una joven de cabellera celeste que traia en manos una gran canasta llena de flores.

- Déjame en paz…

El aprendiz a caballero desvió la vista. Pensó que tal vez ignorando a esa chica lo dejaría en paz, sin embargo, sintió que aquella persona seguía ahí y por alguna razón sentía la mirada clavada en su espalda.

- ¡Mira niña tonta! ¡Déjame en paz! -exclamó molesto, saltando de la gran roca.

- ¡¿Niña?! - Alessio le miró de reojo, al parecer la palabra "niña" le había descolocado.

- Si, ¿te molesta que te digan niña? O ya veo…prefieres que te digan señorita… -sonrío burlonamente.

- ¡No soy una niña, cretino!

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Entonces qué demonios eres? - preguntó dando vueltas alrededor de él.

- ¿Qué haces? - espetó visiblemente molesto. - ¡Soy un hombre! ¡¿Qué no ves?!

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – cuestiono sin creerle.

- Afrodita…

- ¿Afrodita?

- ¡Asi es! ¡¿Estas sordo o qué?!


End file.
